Beautifully Broken
by shadow hearts79
Summary: Bermimpi seorang gadis sudah aneh bagi Sasuke. Sekarang gadis itu datang di kehidupannya/"Kau... sudah menemukannya?"/ini bukan tentang aku atau kamu, tapi tentang kita/Collab! nona fergie & gui gui M.I.T Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Story :** gui gui M.I.T & nona fergie

**Warning :** AU,OOC

**.**

**Beautifully Broken**

**.**

Dimana aku?

Di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke hanya ada kegelapan yang hitam pekat. Sasuke berusaha mencari cahaya—bukan sesuatu yang ingin dicarinya, tapi lebih baik dari pada diam.

Usahanya gagal. Seberapa jauh Sasuke melangkah—kegelapan mengikutinya dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Dimana aku?" kata itu keluar begitu saja. Sedikit berharap ada yang menjawab—menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian di sini.

Sasuke mendengus frustasi; kenapa dia berada di tempat yang membosankan seperti ini?

_Halo? Kau bisa mendengarku?_

Sasuke mencoba fokus, matanya menyapu sekeliling kegelapan—mencari suara lembut yang menurutnya keluar dari bibir wanita. Sayang gagal.

"Dimana... kau?"

_Tutup matamu dan bukalah._

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Mata onyx-nya sejak tadi sudah terbuka. Apa suara itu berusaha—mempermainkannya? Tapi, permainan atau bukan, bukanlah hal yang penting. Sekarang Sasuke hanya ingin cepat keluar di kegelapan ini—maka dari itu, Sasuke perlahan menutup kedua matanya beberapa detik, sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Cahaya matahari menyambut lembut matanya. Sasuke kembali dihadapkan dengan kebingungan. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring miring di padang bunga yang luas.

Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk bersamaan dengan suara itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

Sasuke mengerjap sekali, dan akhirnya ia melihat pemilik suara itu. Bila diperhatikan, sepertinya dia seorang gadis. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri memunggunginya—hanya memandang rambut biru panjangnya yang bergerak lembut mengikuti udara.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis di depannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Beberapa detik hening, sebelum akhirnya pecah oleh tawa pelan gadis itu.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak ingat aku sudah berjanji menunggumu di sini kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hening.

Ini mulai terlihat aneh bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang yakin sepenuhnya tidak pernah melihat atau pun kenal dengan dia, ada janji seperti itu. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya?

"Mungkin kau salah orang. B—"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau orang yang paling dingin yang pernah kutemui. Aku tak mungkin salah," potongnya lembut. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, kemudian perlahan menutup mata lavendernya. "Ini tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Di sini Aku berusaha menghentikanmu pergi ke suna, tapi gagal. Dan sebelum kau pergi, aku berjanji menunggu kau di sini."

Penjelasan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sungguh memalukan baginya. Ada seorang gadis menunggunya tetapi dirinya tidak ingat dia? Bahkan janjinya pun tidak, ditambah dia juga tahu tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin gadis itu memang mengenalnya.

"Aku senang kau di sini," bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil—karena mulai sekarang dia tidak menunggu lagi. "walaupun kau tidak mengingat aku." lanjutnya sedih.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya—berbicara.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bangun!"

Kali ini Sasuke kenal suara manja ini dan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara itu semakin keras—membuatnya terganggu. Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harus per—"

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya—begitu iris _onyx_-nya mendapati gadis itu sudah tidak ada di depannya. Sebelum mencerna apa yang terjadi, padang bunga di sekeliling tubuhnya berubah layu—sebelum akhirnya tanah yang di pijak Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Otomatis Sasuke mencari pegangan agar tak terjatuh namun gagal. Dan ia jatuh kembali masuk ke kegelapan yang pekat.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

...

...

Mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan.

Selama beberapa saat ia tetap diposisi seperti itu; pipi menempel di meja belajarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke terkesikap pelan melihat wajah teman sekelasnya begitu dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Sakura," keluhnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu saat tertidur Sasuke_-kun_."

Tertidur? Berarti itu semua mimpi. Kegelapan. Padang bunga. Janji. Dan yang terpenting, gadis berambut indigo itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura lelah. Sudah berapa lama teman sekelasnya itu memandang wajahnya yang tertidur? Dan itu sangat menggangu. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya melihat wajah polosmu yang sedang tidur,"

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah, Mr. Serius." canda Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Sasuke selalu _bad mood_ kalau sehabis bangun tidur, apalagi dia bangun karena panggilannya. Mata _emerald-_nya beralih ke Sasuke yang memandangnya diam—menunggu jawabannya. Pipinya perlahan timbul semburat merah. Ini memalukan namun Sakura harus mengatakannya. "Apa... kau ikut pesta dansa sekolah kita nanti malam?"

Pertanyaan konyol bagi Sasuke. "Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal macam itu."

"Tapi di sana menyenangkan! Banyak makanan enak! Dan... semua teman kita datang! Kau sungguh tidak ingin?" jelas Sakura semangat. Sedikit berharap Sasuke mengubah pemikirannya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak tertarik. Aku sedang sibuk masuk sekolah militer," jelasnya tanpa menatap Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan itu permasalahan yang sesungguhnya; Sasuke tidak bisa berdansa sama sekali sejak dulu, itulah permasalahannya. Sangat memalukan bila semua orang tahu kelemahannya yang satu itu. Makanya selama ini Sasuke selalu absen.

Sakura tidak menyerah. "Sasuke-_kun_ ayolah. Ini kan perayaan kelulusan." rajuk Sakura manja.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun..."_

"..."

Sakura merengut kesal. "Baiklah kutunggu di luar. Cepat ganti baju!"

Dan setelah berkata, Sakura berjalan riang menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerutu kesal. Padahal sudah diam tak tertarik namun tetap Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dengan helaan napas kecil, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi.

...

...

Sasuke menenggak minumannya perlahan.

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku?"

Sasuke menatap bosan Kiba. "Aku mendengarmu,"

Kiba memukul pelan lengan Sasuke dan tertawa. "_Man_, kau pemuda tampan di sini tapi kenapa tidak pernah mencoba menarik satu gadis sekarang?" jempolnya mengarah ke ruang tengah, dimana acara dansa sedang berlangsung.

Sasuke melirik sebentar ruang dansa melalui bahu Kiba. "Aku tidak tertarik,"

Ini mulai terlihat aneh. Semua teman yang ditemuinya malam ini selalu menyarankan dirinya berdansa dengan salah satu gadis di sini. Tentu Sasuke menolak halus saran teman-temannya tanpa bertanya apa pun.

"Kau tahu, banyak yang mengira kau itu tidak normal," Kiba menjelaskan dengan tawa kecil. "Kurasa sekarang saatnya mengubah penilaian bodoh itu."

Sasuke mengerti alasan teman-temannya sekarang. "Bisa kau pergi?" tanyanya dingin. Ia ke sini bukan mengurus gosip murahan seperti itu melainkan hanya datang sebab Sakura memaksanya.

Kiba memukul bahunya sekali lagi, tersinggung oleh ucapannya. "Dasar _emo_," lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"..."

Sasuke memandang kepergian Kiba, dan kembali menikmati minumannya di luar. Setidaknya di sini tempat bagus untuk menyendiri, di dalam begitu berisik.

Sasuke memandang bosan ke depan. Seharusnya ia tidak datang, begitulah pemikirannya. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik gelas di tangannya, dan tersenyum.

_Untung minumannya enak_, pikirnya.

Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu kali tegukan, kemudian berpikir untuk kembali ke dalam mengambil satu gelas lagi dan beberapa kue—ia belum sempat makan malam hari ini. Kakinya hendak melangkah namun terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Perayaan kelulusan yang menakjubkan."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya—dan membeku melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Gadis itu menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya, malu. "Ma-maaf. Aku bukan dari sekolah ini, aku mencari temanku yang sekolah di sini. Boleh aku masuk?"

"..."

Sasuke tetap diam. Pemikirannya berkelana liar—tidak mempercayai mata yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bermimpi seorang gadis berkali-kali sudah aneh untuknya, dan sekarang dia ada di sini, bertanya lembut padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersadar akhirnya. Lalu balas memandang gadis itu dingin. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan seorang petugas."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau disini sementara yang lain di dalam."

Sasuke melirik ruang dansa yang dipenuhi para gadis yang ingin sekali berdansa dengannya. "Aku hanya... tidak mau."

Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, dan menganggukan kepala—meletakan telunjuk di dagunya, berpikir. "Bi-biar aku bantu."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Perlahan timbul rona tipis di pipinya, ia melirik Sasuke melalui celah bulu matanya. "Ma-mau berdansa?"

"Aku—"

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," ia tersenyum malu. "Kalau kita berdansa, para gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu tidak mengejarmu malam ini."

Saran yang bagus, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berdansa itulah permasalahnya. Lagi pula gadis ini cukup manis apalagi rona merah menghiasi pipinya—_cute_.

Sasuke menaruh tangan di keningnya.

_apa yang aku pikirkan_, pikir Sasuke.

Suara alunan musik terdengar begitu merdu. Sasuke dan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut bergabung dengan pasangan-pasangan lain, berbaur dengan mereka yang baru saja akan memulai dansanya.

Sebelum benar-benar terlambat, Sasuke berkata. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Gadis itu mengulas tersenyum sebagai jawaban, tanpa ragu ia mulai menggerakan kakinya perlahan; mengikuti pasangan lain.

Untuk beberapa menit, Sasuke fokus pada pergerakan kakinya agar tidak salah apalagi menginjak kaki gadis itu. Langkah kakinya benar-benar buruk. Dan akhirnya yang Sasuke pikirkan terjadi, kakinya tidak sinkron dengan gadis itu membuatnya mundur akibatnya Sasuke menubruk pasangan di belakangnya. "Maaf," katanya.

Suara dengus kesal sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. Ia harus tenang, ini hanya dansa.

"Kau sedikit berubah," ujar gadis itu ketika mereka bergerak kembali.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini juga sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku mencari seseorang. Dia berjanji padaku, kupikir dia melupakannya, aku ke sini untuk mengingatkannya," jawabnya dengan diselingi oleh senyum tipis yang begitu mempersona.

_Deg... _

Ada perasaan yang aneh. Tatapan gadis itu dan jawabannya membuat Sasuke merasakan suatu perasaan yang ganjil. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

"Kau... sudah menemukannya?"

"Mungkin," Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu ketika matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke belakang Sasuke melalui bahunya, seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk ke dalam gedung. "Aku sudah menemukan teman yang aku cari," bisik gadis itu sambil memisahkan diri dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat gadis itu menunduk pelan dan kemudian pergi menjauhinya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri disana, menatap setiap langkah gadis itu yang kini berlari kecil mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke mengenal sosok gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Dia temannya Ino?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

...

...

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sampai disini?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Maaf,"

Ino melirik pasangan dansa Hinata. "_So_, dia yang kau cari selama ini? Aku tidak terpikir seleramu begitu tinggi."

Pipi Hinata timbul semburat merah mendengar hal tersebut. Mata lavendernya tertuju dimana Sasuke berada. "Aku pikir, aku melewatkan sesuatu, Ino-_chan_."

"Apa itu?"

Hinata berpaling dari Ino. "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti mencariku."

Kening Ino berkerut tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Sepertinya ada yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke-_kun_. Aku..." Hinata berhenti untuk melihat langit malam. "aku akan menunggu sekali lagi."

"Menunggu? Lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencarimu?" tanyanya. Ino tidak bermaksud menghilangkan harapan Hinata. Ia hanya khawatir karena dinilai dari perkataan Hinata; dia mencintainya. Terlalu. Sebagai sahabat, tentu Ino tidak ingin melihat Hinata sakit hati apalagi Sasuke tipe yang bergerak pasif soal perempuan. Buktinya, Sasuke tidak mengejar Hinata usai dansa.

Hinata mengerti kekhawatiran Ino padanya. "Aku... percaya padanya," katanya lembut, lalu memandang Ino dengan senyum. "Ino-_chan_ juga harus percaya padaku, ya? Saat Sasuke-_kun_ datang padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hinata..." bukan itu maksudnya. "Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti yang kau bicarakan padaku."

"Aku percaya," matanya terpejam.

...

**Flashback On**

...

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke berbalik mendengar namanya disebut; ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Hinata kini yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Hinata berhenti di depannya, sejenak mengambil udara setelah lelah berlari dari kota ke hutan. Beruntung, Sasuke belum pergi jauh. Kemudian matanya melirik tas kecil di bahu Sasuke sebelum menatap _onyx_ di depannya sedih. "Be-benarkah kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke langsung berbalik begitu melihat kesedihan terpancar di mata Hinata. Tatapan mata itulah yang selalu dihindarinya. Sasuke benci melihat Hinata begitu; membuat hatinya goyah. "Hinata, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menghalangiku. Pulanglah."

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Sasuke berkata sangat dingin padanya. Tapi kemudian Hinata tersadar bahwa perlakuan dingin Sasuke hanya ditunjukan bila ia dan Sasuke mulai berdebat. Perlahan, Hinata menyentuh lengannya sementara kepalanya bersandar di punggung tegap Sasuke, lalu tersenyum. "Pertama kali aku melihat mata Sasuke-_kun_... aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ tipe laki-laki yang bila sudah memutuskan sesuatu tidak bisa dipatahkan."

Sasuke menemukan keanehan. Tidak biasanya Hinata mengalah. "Dan?"

"A-aku memutuskan ikut denganmu,"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Hinata terdiam. Seperti dugaannya, Sasuke pasti menolak usulnya. Hinata tidak mengerti, dilihat dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke; seolah hanya ia yang ingin terus berada di samping Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tidak ingin.

Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Karena itu ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Hinata, menatap dalam iris lavender di seberangnya. "Aku sungguh ingin tapi bukan sekarang saatnya," terangnya dihiasi senyum kecil.

Tidak ada celah kebohongan di mata _onyx_ itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya, berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bila Sasuke menolaknya itu berarti keputusan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menurunkan satu tangan Sasuke, lalu menaruh sesuatu di sana. "Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ membawanya."

Sasuke membuka telapak tangannya. Memandang tidak percaya melihat cincin kesayangan Hinata-lah yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Hinata aku—"

Sasuke tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Lidahnya seakan kelu. Perasaan bersalah mulai bersarang pada dirinya sekarang. Seharusnya Sasuke mengatakan ia akan pergi ke suna bukan menghindar seperti ini. Beruntung Hinata menghentikannya tadi saat ia masih berjalan di padang bunga.

"Aku. Aku tidak punya apa pun untukmu, Hinata."

Sasuke mengulurkan kembali tangannya yang berisi cincin tapi Hinata mundur satu langkah sambil menggelengkan kepala, menolaknya. "A-aku tidak ingin apa pun. Tapi Sasuke-_kun_... berjanjilah padaku, kau akan kembali, ya?" tanyanya. Pipinya sudah memerah malu, Hinata menaruh tangannya di dadanya, menguatkan dirinya. "cincin itu sangat penting untukku. Seperti... Sasuke-_kun_ untukku."

"Hinata aku—"

"Janji?"

Sasuke _speechless_. Hinata sukses kembali membuat perasaannya kembali sulit meninggalkan konoha.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa janji itu terlalu berat untuk Sasuke? "Kalau kau tidak kembali padaku. Aku... yang akan kembali padamu."

Alis Sasuke menyatu, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya tadi. "Apa? Itu berbahaya."

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar nada khawatir terselip di sana. Ia tahu Sasuke takkan membiarkannya berada dalam bahaya. "Karena itu, berjanjilah... padaku kau akan kembali, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu terdiam. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Hinata begitu lembut padanya, selalu. Membuat Sasuke terkadang sulit mengendalikan perasaannya. Sasuke mengira hal itu aneh tapi di sisi lain ia menikmatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn. Aku janji."

Hinata membalas dengan tersenyum, sebelum kemudian memeluk kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Arigato_," bisiknya pelan.

...

...

"Hinata?" panggil Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Hinata yang terpejam sambil senyum.

"Ah," Hinata terkesikap pelan, dan pipinya memerah mendapati Ino tertawa mengejek kepadanya. "Maaf."

"Kau ini, membuat duniamu sendiri." canda Ino menyentil hidung Hinata main-main lalu tertawa.

Hinata awalnya malu namun akhirnya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Aku pikir untuk hari ini sudah cukup."

...

...

Sasuke kembali menyendiri. Pemuda itu memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari keramaian pesta, dan balkon menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Sekaligus mengambil udara segar. Sasuke memandang kosong ke depan; alisnya menyatu petanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang saat ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Gadis yang terasa begitu familiar tersebut benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. "Ughhh..._"_ sial. Di saat seperti ini, rasa sakit di kepalanya tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan mencengkeram erat rambut biru gelapnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke menoleh menoleh melalui celah bahunya: ternyata Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Matanya kembali fokus ke depan. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku melihatmu berdansa dengan seorang gadis. Kupikir kau sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus—"

"Lalu?"

Sakura tersenyum sedih; Sasuke sudah kembali seperti yang ia kenal. Padahal sewaktu melihat Sasuke berdansa, dia terlihat berbeda—membuat Sakura sedikit cemburu dengan gadis misterius yang berdansa dengan berdiri di samping Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. "Aku boleh di sini sebentar bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

Sakura tersenyum. Bersandar di bahu Sasuke lebih menyenangkan dibanding berdansa. Semua rasa cemburunya perlahan hilang.

"..."

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau bilang 'sebentar' kan?" Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Sasu—" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya melihat Sasuke bergerak menjauh, membelakanginya; pertanda dia tidak sedang ingin berdebat. "baiklah," ujarnya menyerah.

_Brukkk..._

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi sesaat setelah Sakura pergi. Beruntung kursi panjang yang tersedia di beranda tersebut bisa menampung tubuhnya hingga tidak membuat pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengannya, mencari cara agar rasa sakit itu segera berakhir... tapi sia-sia. Napasnya memburu diikuti keringat yang keluar di wajahnya. Sebelum kemudian mata _onyx_-nya tertutup perlahan-lahan.

...

...

"Bangun _teme_!"

Mata Sasuke mendadak terbuka, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang kecil. Mata _onyx_-nya menyapu sekeliling ruangan yang sangat asing untuknya.

Dimana ia sekarang?

"Sampai kapan kau terus melamun? Cepat ganti bajumu!"

"Siapa kau?"

Langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenti mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sasuke. "Kau aneh! Aku sahabatmu, Naruto!"

"Oh,"

"Oh," Naruto mengulang dengan nada mengejek. "Kita harus cepat Sasuke!"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, bingung ingin melakukan apa, ia bertanya. "Aku... ikut?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya seolah berkata; apa-yang-harus-kulakukan. Naruto menepuk keningnya. Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini? Sasuke tidak pernah bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan seperti ini. "Kita ke pernikahan Yahiko-_nii_, _dattebayo_!" teriaknya. "Pakai ini!" ia melempar jas hitam miliknya, yang sukses mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan menyingkirkan jas dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu." keluhnya sambil membuka pakaian tidurnya. "Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

Sasuke datang ke sini ingin menikmati liburan musim panas sekaligus mencari sekolah baru. Tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah kota kecil. Sasuke berpikir, ia takkan maju bila terus di sana. Ini alasan utamanya ke konoha.

"Aku tahu!" Naruto mendengus. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga ada janji dengan temanku."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk paham. Seminggu sebelum pernikahan Yahiko tiba, Naruto ingin memperkenalkan temannya. Sasuke setuju dengan satu syarat; setelah berkenalan langsung pulang. Tapi, lucu juga ketika tahu temannya seorang gadis. "Maksudmu kekasihmu?"

"_Teme_!"

...

...

Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Sasuke tak percaya Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas begitu sampai di pernikahan. Dia terlihat terburu-buru masuk ke dalam. Sasuke sempat bertanya namun tak dijawab. Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya; sudah tiga puluh menit Naruto pergi. Bibirnya mendecih kesal sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalam sendirian.

Semua mata tamu tertuju padanya ketika ia melangkah santai masuk ke dalam gedung untuk mencari Naruto. Setiap langkah, ia mendengar bisikan kagum atau pun tawa kecil. Ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya, Sasuke sudah terbiasa bila ada orang yang baru bertemu mengagumi fisiknya.

Sasuke memutuskan berusaha tidak peduli, dan lebih memfokuskan pendengarannya. Suara lembut piano menyambutnya. Sasuke tidak heran kakak Naruto; Yahiko, menyewa seorang pianis karena Konan suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik. Yang menarik adalah seorang gadis yang memainkan piano. Seingatnya, Konan tipe wanita muda pecemburu. Sungguh aneh Yahiko diperbolehkan menyewa pianis perempuan.

Sasuke mengambil minuman sebelum melangkah mendekat agar terlihat lebih jelas wajah gadis bergaun putih yang bermain piano itu.

_Interesting._

Bila dilihat mungkin gadis itu seumuran dengannya, gaun putih selutut yang membalut tubuhnya membuat dia tampak lebih dewasa.

Bibir Sasuke tanpa sadar tertarik ke atas.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya mengerjap. Gadis itu sudah berhenti bermain piano, dia berjalan perlahan ke belakang dengan wajah tertunduk; menutupi pipi putihnya yang dihiasi rona merah.

Sasuke menaruh minumannya kembali di meja, lalu berjalan ke arah gadis itu melangkah.

...

...

Mudah menemukan gadis itu. Dia duduk sendiri di halaman depan memandang langit malam yang gelap. Cahaya bulan yang putih membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Permainan piano yang bagus."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya otomatis; Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan di masukan ke jas hitamnya. Ia tertunduk malu kemudian setelah tahu pujian itu terlontar dari bibir seorang laki-laki. "Te-terima kasih."

"Hn," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap gadis itu yang tengah menatap diam ruang tengah; acara dansa sedang berlangsung. "Ingin dansa?"

Gadis itu menoleh spontan; tangan Sasuke terulur ke arahnya. Menjelaskan pernyataan bila dia mengajaknya dansa. Jantungnya kini berdegup kencang sekali. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Namun kesadaran menyingkirkan perasaan aneh tersebut. Wajahnya tertunduk kembali. "Terima kasih. Ta-tapi aku menunggu seseorang."

"Maksudmu kekasihmu?" Sasuke menebak, menaruh tangannya kembali ke saku jasnya. "pemikiran gadis sekali."

_Blush_.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tidak mengerti maksud kata Sasuke, entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuatnya malu.

"Kalau kita berdansa," kata Sasuke. "para pemuda yang menyukaimu tidak mengejarmu malam ini."

"Aku—"

Gadis itu tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pipinya sudah memerah karena malu. Ingin sekali menerima ajakan itu tapi di sisi lain ia ada janji dengan temannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. _Mood_-nya hilang sudah."Tidak apa-apa." katanya nyaris berbisik lalu berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Di sini kalian rupanya!"

Sontak Sasuke dan gadis itu menoleh bersamaan. Ternyata Naruto dengan tubuh dipenuhi keringat seakan habis berlari jauh.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu."

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri; syok. "Kau kenal dia Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto, yang ditanya sibuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Salahkan kakaknya begitu enaknya menyuruh membeli beberapa minuman sebagai hukuman terlambat datang.

"Tentu aku kenal dia, Hinata. Dia pemuda paling dingin yang pernah kutemui."

Sasuke membuang muka.

Dia sudah kembali seperti Sasuke yang biasa; pemikiran itu membuat Naruto nyengir; kedua lengannya ditumpukan di belakang kepala. "Aku senang kalian berdua akhirnya bertemu!"

Sasuke dan Hinata melirik satu sama lain. Dalam hati Sasuke sedikit lega mereka tidak berdansa. Sebab akan jadi masalah bila Naruto melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata teman kecil sekaligus mantan kekasih sahabatnya. Sasuke tahu Naruto masih menyukai Hinata; dibaca dari ekspresinya setiap kali bercerita soal dia.

"Kau teman kecil Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau teman sekamar Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hn,"

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih saling memandang satu sama lain—seakan mereka mengirim suatu pesan dari tatapan tersebut.

_Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?_

Tatapan itu membuat Naruto semakin tak tahan melihatnya. Naruto berdehem sedikit keras agar kedua temannya sadar bila ia juga di sini. "Aku ambil minuman dulu, ya? Di sini hawanya panas sekali."

_Blush._

Pipi Hinata memerah. Ia merasa kata-kata Naruto itu sindiran untuknya. Atau hanya pemikirannya saja yang sensitif?

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Sasuke sebelum Naruto pergi ke dalam. Sasuke tak mengerti maksudnya. Tidak peduli, Sasuke memutuskan duduk di kursi panjang, mata _onyx_-nya melirik ke arah kebun sebentar sebelum beralih ke Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Kau mau terus berdiri di situ atau mengobrol denganku?"

Hinata tertunduk sebentar—berpikir. Hanya mengobrol, kan? Itu tidaklah buruk. Faktanya, ia tak bisa menyangkal ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Sasuke.

"Kau sendirian ke sini?" tanya Sasuke waktu Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-awalnya aku datang memenuhi undangan... tapi pemain pianis itu terlambat. Untuk itulah... aku diminta bermain."

"Permainanmu bagus."

Hinata tertunduk sedih. "Aku hanya bisa memainkan lagu itu saja," katanya pelan. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain piano profesional. Melihat banyak orang... menyukai permainanku." ia memandang langit sambil tersenyum. "itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke menemukan ketertarikan baru lagi; ternyata Hinata termasuk gadis yang masih _naive_. "Impian yang bagus."

"Bagaimana denganmu? A-apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku ke sini mencari sekolah baru," ia menutup matanya. "hanya itu,"

Sasuke tipe pemuda yang irit berbicara rupanya. "Kau bisa sekolah di tempat aku dan Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku tidak bisa," sejak awal di sini Sasuke memang terpikir ide itu, Naruto juga memberi saran yang sama. Namun sesuatu yang diinginkannya tidak ada.

"Oh."

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang tertunduk; ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang karena terhalang rambut panjangnya. Saat iris _onyx_-nya tak sengaja melihat jari Hinata—alisnya menyatu melihat sebuah cincin perak terpasang sempurna di jari manisnya.

"Kau bertunangan atau sesuatu?"

Otomatis Hinata menatapnya bingung. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"..."

Ini benar-benar jadi masalah bila Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan calon istri orang. Kalau melihat ke belakang, rasanya Sasuke mengerti kenapa Naruto selalu menghindar soal perasaannya.

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Hinata menatap cincin di jarinya. "Ini dari ibuku. Sebelum ibuku pergi mencari ayah. Ibu memberi ini untukku sebagai janji dia... akan kembali."

"Lalu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke melihat air mata keluar di sudut mata Hinata. Sial. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya soal cincin itu. Sungguh Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu Hinata berhenti menangis. "Maaf." sesal Sasuke, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku lebih baik pergi."

Setidaknya Hinata dan ia—

"Berarti kita batal berdansa?"

—ya batal berdansa—apa?

Sasuke berbalik; dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum malu padanya. Sasuke sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dia justru membalas dengan senyum hangat. Hinata berbeda dari gadis lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

Sasuke menunggu tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Hinata. Melihat Hinata bermain dengan jemarinya, membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa Hinata sedang gugup. Sepertinya memang harus dirinya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ingin dansa?"

"_Ha'i_,"

...

...

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat—mengerjap beberapa kali agar lebih fokus. Ia masih berada di perayaan sekolah. Seingatnya setelah dansa itu ia ingin mencari udara segar di balkon.

Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya di keningnya.

Bukannya dapat udara segar, Sasuke justru malah tertidur dan—ia bermimpi gadis itu. Lagi. Mimpi kali ini begitu nyata... begitu hidup. Yang terpenting adalah akhirnya Sasuke tahu nama gadis yang setia ada mimpinya itu.

Mungkinkah gadis di mimpinya; Hinata adalah gadis yang berdansa dengannya malam ini? Dilihat dari mana pun; semuanya _positive_, tidak mungkin ada dua gadis kecuali gadis bernama Hinata itu punya adik atau kakak yang mirip dengannya.

"Ini mulai menjadi masalah." keluh Sasuke.

Mimpi itu menghantamnya terus menerus, selalu berbeda di setiap Sasuke impikan. Seolah-olah memiliki kelanjutan yang belum selesai. Sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli lagi. Ini mulai membuatnya sedikit stress.

Apa yang Sasuke lewatkan di masa lalunya?

_Itu_, pikir Sasuke.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku jasnya kemudian memandangnya serius.

Sebuah cincin perak yang selalu di bawanya ke mana pun Sasuke pergi. Dilihat dari mana pun cincin ini sangat mirip dengan cincin yang dipakai Hinata. Seingatnya cincin ini diberi oleh ibunya sebelum ia pergi ke suna, oleh sebab itu Sasuke terus membawanya.

_Apa ini pasangan cincin Hinata atau memang milik Hinata?_

Sasuke meremas poni rambutnya frustasi. Seandainya ia bisa mengontrol mimpinya!

Hanya ada satu jawaban; bertanya langsung pada 'Hinata' yang dunia nyata.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menaruh kembali cincin itu ke dalam sakunya lalu melangkah ke ruang dansa. Sedikit berharap gadis itu masih ada, asyik mengobrol dengan Ino.

Keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak padanya malam ini. Gadis itu serta Ino sudah keluar dari pesta satu jam yang lalu.

...

...

Sasuke berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya di hari libur. Sasuke tidak ingin lagi tersiksa. Ia harus memastikan hari ini juga. Untuk kebaikan dirinya, dan mungkin gadis itu juga.

Sasuke menatap tulisan: _flower shop_. Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan Ino tapi yang dicarinya pasti ada di sini.

"Selamat—" Ino terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke tokonya. Sesuatu yang langka Sasuke "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..."

Mata Sasuke beralih ke bunga-bunga di sampingnya; menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya karena Ino-lah yang menjaga. Sasuke lebih suka gadis itu yang menjaga karena akan lebih mudah untuknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dia,"

Tipikal Sasuke. Ino tahu Sasuke bukan pemuda yang suka basa-basi apalagi menyangkut soal wanita. "Dia siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Gadis yang bersamamu semalam,"

Berarti benar ucapan Hinata bahwa Sasuke akan mencarinya. Hanya alasan yang belum diketahui Ino. "Hm?"

Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya. Di saat perasaannya tidak karuan seperti ini, Ino malah menjawab main-main padanya. Sasuke tahu betul Ino mengerti maksudnya sejak awal. "Gadis berambut indigo itu,"

"Hinata," Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum. "itu nama gadis yang kau cari, Sasuke-_kun_."

Memori kembali datang di otaknya. "Hn... Hi—dia," entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Hinata.

Ino menggelengkan kaepalanya: beginikah sikap pemuda pujaan hati para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya?

Pintu toko terbuka.

Sasuke menoleh melalui bahunya.

"Selamat pagi, In—" langkah Hinata tanpa sadar berhenti; kaget melihat sahabatnya tidak sendirian di dalam.

Ino melambai riang. "Selamat pagi juga, Hinata!"

"Umm... pagi," kata Sasuke pelan tanpa menatap langsung mata lavendernya.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat mereka diam satu sama lain. "Dia mencarimu Hinata."

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Ia memang menunggu hal ini, hanya saja tindakan Sasuke di luar perkiraannya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Situasinya membuat Hinata malu, pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke berdehem agar Hinata mau menatap matanya bukan sepatunya. Namun Hinata tidak memahami artinya. "Hinata..."

Barulah ketika dipanggil namanya, Hinata menatapnya.

"Aku..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Kau mau makan pagi bersamaku?"

Ino menepuk pelan keningnya. Tidak romantis sekali! Seharusnya Sasuke bisa lebih baik dari itu.

Tapi bagi Hinata itu cukup untuknya.

"_Ha'i_,"

**...**

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

hay, ini fergie. kali ini collab dengan gui gui. fantasy-nya dimulai chap 2/3, ya.

Riview will be appreciated.


End file.
